Proyecto cultural APH Fujoshi
by kana-asuki
Summary: Elizabeth Maestra de cultura con un nuevo grupo de jovenes y su vena Fujoshi a todo explendor- Jovenes Realizaran un proyecto donde seran paises y trabajaran en parejas que yo elegire. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__ Universo Alterno, posible OCC._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre más adelante, por ahora solo serán los delirios de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>El sueño de toda Fugoshi es poder ver a tus personajes favoritos en la vida real haciendo un acto de amor frente a una, si pudieras hacerlo realidad… ¿Lo harías?<p>

Elizabeth Héderváry era una joven maestra de veinticinco años, apunto de empezar su nuevo año en el Instituto Word High, uno de los más prestigiosos en el mundo, en el cual toda clase de alumnos asistía.

Ella Amaba todo lo referente a un posible romance entre dos hombre, y más si son guapos y…

—Elizabeth, ¿Te encuentras bien?— una seria y calmada voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, no tan puros.

—Roderich— Las mejillas de la joven Húngara, si, casualmente la joven era de origen Húngaro, bueno continuemos, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo muy lindo.

Y ¿Cómo ocultarlo?, llevaba 3 años enamorada de ese sexi maestro de piano, desde el primero día en que lo vio tocando el piano en la sala de música, ese día supo que ese hombre era para ella.

—Hey tú, señorito— una agresiva y nada amable voz resonó por todo el lugar— Ya es hora de ir a reorganizar los nuevos grupos— un hombre alto de piel albina y pelo plateado con unos extraños ojos rojos hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

El mencionado solo asintió educadamente mientras se despedía de la joven partiendo a lado de Gilbert, el maestro de gimnasia del lugar.

La chispa de su mente hizo acto de presencia, dos maestros ¡solos en un pequeño y estrecho salón con ese clima caluroso! Nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

Tosió un poco para salir de sus pensamientos.

Tomó su laptop y entro a su pagina favorita: _**Fanfiction, **_categoría: Anime- Hetalia Axis Power.

Su último trauma Fugoshi gira entorno a esta extraña serie.

Le encanta por muchas cosas, aparte de que la serie es una de las mejores, existen un personaje que parece que fue inventado pensando en ella, es como si Himaruya la haya conocido y la hubiera plasmado en esa serie.

_**~En un lugar del mundo~**_

Un hombre adulto de aparentemente descendencia japonesa se encontraba sentado con una libreta en la mano recordando a un viejo amigo que le contó sobre una mujer de pelo largo y castaño.

—Algún día me gustaría conocerla— suspiró antes de seguir garabateando en esa libreta futuros bocetos que subiría a su pagina personal…

~Regresando a la academia~

El timbre anunció el nuevo inicio de clases, cerrando su computadora tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a su salón de clases.

Caminó lentamente mientras miraba su lista de grupos, busco la primera hora. Clase: **G8, **esto debería ser una ironía de la vida.

Se cepillo el pelo lentamente antes de abrir la puerta y conocer a su nuevo mini grupo de monstruos.

Lentamente abre la puerta y con los ojos cerrados se presenta.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Elizabeth Héderváry, y seré su maestra de Cultura el resto del año—

Abrió los ojos para apreciar a su grupo, nuevamente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que su boca.

Todo el salón a miro raro… y con razón, si tu nueva maestra te mira con una mirada casi maniática y con un extraño brillo en los ojos también le tendrías miedo.

Pero Elizabeth tenía una muy fuerte razón para actuar como una demente, frente a ella un grupo de adolecentes, Todos hombres, idénticos a los personajes de su serie favorita estaban frente a ella y como una buena Fugoshi tenía que hacer caso a las ideas que arremetían contra su mente.

—Jóvenes iniciaremos el año con un proyecto llamado **APH** — comentó llena de orgullo a la clase— Cada uno será un país por el resto del año, yo les indicare el país y como deben de actuar—

Los alumnos obedientemente escuchaban a la joven, la cual abrió su maletín sacando la lista de asistencia, sus ojos brillaron al ver todos esos nombres escritos, si dios existía y la amaba esa era su forma de hacérselo saber.

—Empezaremos con Sadiq Annan, ¿Cuál es tu procedencia?— Preguntó al aire la maestra esperando una respuesta y saber quien es el joven.

Un joven alto de piel morena a causa del sol alzó la mano haciéndose notar.

—Aquí, Vengo de Turquía— habló con voz pausada.

—Muy bien representara a Turquía, mañana te daré una hoja con las características que tienes que tomar— siguió llamando a los jóvenes dándoles una nación a cada uno.

—Oh Antes que lo olvide, también trabajaran en parejas— sus ojos brillaron de manera siniestra— La primera pareja Diplomática será: Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland o mejor dicho Estados Unidos e Inglaterra…

Y así comenzó el primer día de esta extraña clase…

* * *

><p>Dios no se porque estoy publicando esto, tengo muchos proyectos activos, pero cuando esta idea llegó a mi cabeza n pude evitar escribirla, necesitaba algo de humor, y volver a publicar antes que se acabe mi tiempo T-T<p>

Tengo otros dos proyectos en mente, los cuales luego escribiré…

Por ahora espero y les guste esta nueva idea n.n

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Universo Alterno, **OCC** Bien marcado!._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre más adelante, por ahora solo serán los delirios de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Miraba a sus alumnos con cierto toque de tristeza en sus ojos, estos alumnos que tenia no cooperaban mucho, tomó su maletín y sacó las copias que la noche pasada se tardo en imprimir y redactar.<p>

Los alumnos entraron lentamente al aula quedándose parados al mirar como los mesa bancos ahora eran una mesa con dos sillas.

—Muy bien alumnos, recuerden que ayer les puse un proyecto especial con su respectiva pareja, así que desde hoy trabajaran como yo los he acomodado—

Los alumnos la miraron extrañados y aceptando resignados los caprichos de la extraña maestra.

—Muy bien, empecemos—Tomó las hojas de su maletín junto con su lista de asistencia— **Pareja "UsUk" mesa número uno**—

Los mencionados se acercaron a la maestra tomando uno de los papeles que la maestra les dio con ordenes para cada uno.

—**Pareja "RoChu" mesa número dos**—

Un joven alto de piel blanca alvina y pelo rubio muy claro, casi blanco, se acercó junto con un joven más bajito de piel clara y rasgos asiáticos, pelo negro.

Ambos tomaron un papel y se sentaron respectivamente en las mesas

**—Pareja "FraNada" mesa número tres** —

Un francés alto de pelo rubio y el hermano de Alfred, casi idéntico a él solo que con el pelo un poco más largos y ojos más oscuros se acercaron a la maestra tomando un papel cada uno y sentándose lenta y silenciosamente en su respectiva mesa.

—**Pareja "DenNor" mesa número cuatro**—

Ambos jóvenes de piel clara y cabello rubio, uno más claro que el otro, se acercaron de manera silenciosa tomando un papel y sin ninguna expresión tomaron asiento.

—**Pareja "SuFin" mesa número cinco**—

Un joven con lentes, alto y con una cara un tanto aterradora mostro una sonrisa al ver que le tocaría estar casi a lado de su primo danés, mientras que otro rubio más bajo se acercó caminando rápidamente a la maestra tomo su papel y se sentó.

—**Pareja "Giripan" mesa número seis**—

Un castaño con rasgos griegos camino a lado de un joven de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos

—**Pareja "Espamano" mesa número siete**—

Un castaño de ojos verdes comenzó caminar mientras que dos castaños idénticos caminaron al mismo tiempo.

—Feli recuerda que yo soy "Italia Romano" y tú eres "Italia Veneciano"—

El Cataño nombrado se sonrojo apenado dejando marchar a su hermano que pacientemente camino.

—**Pareja "GerIta" mesa número ocho**—

Un alto rubio de piel rosa se acercó al castaño menor indicándole con un gesto que esos eran ellos.

Elizabeth al momento de darle la hoja al alemán le mostro una sonrisa

—Me alegra ver al hermanito de Gil—

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

—Continuemos, **Pareja "TurEgip" mesa número nueve**—

Ambos jóvenes de piel bronceada y gesto serio caminaron rápidamente.

—**Pareja "LietPol" mesa número diez**.—

La última pareja se acercó lentamente a la maestra tomando sus papeles.

Una vez sentados todos miraban extrañados sus indicaciones.

_**Mesa uno.**_

—En serio no entiendo esto— murmuró el inglés mirando su papel

—Dime lo a mi, no siempre como hamburguesas y no tengo complejo de Hero— medio gruñó mirando su papel.

—Te miro más como un nerd— miró su hoja carraspeando un poco— No me gusta tanto el té, y no me creó un caballero solo por ser inglés—

—Eres más del estilo punk- Rock, ¿no?—Preguntó Alfred mirando curioso a su nuevo compañero de mesa.

—Se puede decir que si, y al parecer es en lo único en que estoy de acuerdo con estas indicaciones—

Pero nuestra hoja hasta el final dice que podemos actuar un poco como queramos mientras estemos juntos— Habló extrañado el americano mirando lo que el escrito decía hasta el final.

—¿En serio? No lo había visto— se acercó al joven de lentes y ojos azules para mirar de cerca su hoja, momento que no paso de ser percibido por la maestra.

_**~Flash~ **_

El flash de la cámara dejo desconcertados a los dos rubios anglo parlantes.

—¿Pero qué?—Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo extrañados por la cara que la mujer ponía.

—Emmm es para el informe que tengo que entregar— se retiró rápidamente de nuevo a su escritorio.

_**Mesa número Dos.**_

El joven alvino miraba su hoja con cierto desconcierto, que fuera ruso no quería decir que todo el día se la pasara tomando Vodka, no negara que le gusta pero no es algo que se tome las veinticuatro horas del día, y ¿Un grifo? ¿Por qué cargaría con un grifo a todas partes? Y ¿qué es eso de terminar sus oraciones con "_Da"_?

El chino a lado de el tenia los mismo pensamientos que su joven compañero.

No amaba a esa gatita de color blanco con rosa, ¡Ni que fuera niña!, bueno como buen chino amaba a los pandas, es como un símbolo patrio, ¿"_Aru"? ¿Qué rayos significa eso_ y por qué tiene que terminar sus oraciones con eso?

Al final de la hoja había unas letras negras que decían "_**Cumplir obligatoriamente con las indicaciones mencionadas" **_

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo afligidos, se miraron fijamente al notar su desanimo e intercambiaron papeles sin omitir palabra alguna.

—Vaya al parecer tenemos el mismo problema— comentó el ruso con desagrado

La maestra los miró fijamente con su mirada amenazadora, la cual hizo temblar al pobre adolescente.

—¡Da!— terminó su frase espantado y resignado juntos con su compañero.

—Sera un largo año… Aru—

_**Mesa número tres**_

Ambos rubios de ojos azules miraban su hoja con cierto sonrojo en sus caras.

Francis tenía los ojos abiertos, horrorizado y Matthew tenia una expresión peor a la del francés.

—Oh Mon diue— exclamó nervioso el francés entre más leía la hoja que se le dio— que sea francés no quiere decir que me la pase acosando y toqueteando a las personas, creo en el amour por no a tal magnitud— miró a su compañero de a lado— tampoco es que me quite la ropa a cada rato para darle "Amour" a la gente— soltó la hoja cansado de tanta barbaridad ahí escrita.

Matthew tenia las mejillas rojas, aún no entendía porque le toco ser Canadá, no le molestaba era un buen país tranquilo y con buenos lugares para esquiar, pero él era estadounidense como su gemelo; Miró nuevamente su hoja, esta bien que no sea la persona más popular de la escuela pero no era invisible, tenia buenos amigos, además Al y él eran casi mejores amigos.

Soltó la hoja dejándola justo encima de la de su compañero, volvió a sonrojarse junto con el francés al leer la última línea.

"_**Francia podrá manosear a cuanto país se le antoje, pero en especial se la pasara acosando a Canadá, ya que es el único país que se deja hacer ante el toque del francés"**_

"_**Canadá se dejara tocar, manosear, besuquear, etc., por el Francés sin ninguna objeción" **_

—No te preocupes no soy un pervertido— intentó calmar el francés al joven, no quería que pensaran que era un depravado sexual, ¡no!

El menor rubio sonrió un poco sonrojado mirando al rubio más alto

—Eso me alivia en sobre manera—

Ambos sonrieron comenzando a platicar amenamente.

_**Mesa Número Cuatro.**_

Ambos jóvenes de piel blanca, uno casi alvino, miraban su hoja respetivamente sin emitir palabra alguna.

Cierto danés dejo lenta y cuidadosamente su hoja sobre el escritorio, observó unos instantes a su compañero esperando a que este terminara de leer.

Cundo el joven Noruego terminó su lectura de forma silenciosa dejo sus cosas en la mesa.

—Mucho Gusto soy Math…—

"Dinamarca" no terminó de hablar ya que un borrador le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente.

—Joven Dinamarca recuerde las reglas—

El mencionado bufó molesto, tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz comenzando a escribir.

"Me llamo Mathias Densel y no como absurdamente la maestra quiere que nos llamemos"

Terminó de escribir al momento que le pasaba la hoja a su compañero.

"Yo me llamo Lukas Bondekin mucho gusto, ¿Tú también piensas que este proyecto es absurdo?"

Regresó el papelito a su compañero.

"¡Claro! ¿Has leído la sarta de tonterías que me señaló?"

Pasó las dos hojas a su compañero, el cual al leer la nota le pasó la suya también.

"Vaya y creí que la mía era absurda, Me estas agradando, no quiero tener que tratarte como un idiota que no eres, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, tenia uno de los mejores promedios en mi escuela anterior, además, no te ofendas también me agradas, pero no quiero pasarme todo el día detrás de ti llamándote Noru"

Ambos jóvenes seguían su plática por medio de esa hoja de papel.

"Tampoco me agrada la idea de tener a alguien detrás de mi llamándome insistentemente "Noru", pero al parecer tenemos que hacerlo"

Ambos jóvenes miraron su hoja, en la cual hasta el final decía:

"**Obligatoriamente seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que se han señalado"**

—Sera un largo año— suspiraron ambos jóvenes, que eran seguidos por la atenta mirada de la única mujer en el recinto.

_**Mesa Número Cinco.**_

El joven Alto de lentes miraba fijamente su hoja, miró de reojo a su compañero y nuevamente a su hoja.

"_**Suecia ama en secreto a Finlandia, por eso le llama "Esposa" sin importar que el mencionado le diga que no"**_

¿Qué tan loco puede estar un hombre para llamar a otro así?, suspiró mirando el sonrojo de su compañero y la mirada soñadora que brotaba de sus ojos.

Al contrario del sueco el finlandés estaba… ¿Feliz?, y para que negar lo, desde niño fantaseó con una boda romántica, con el vestido, el pastel, el salón y **El novio**.

Porque era claro que él era Gay, Homosexual o como quieran llamarlo.

Lo ha sabido desde hace no mucho tiempo, bueno en realidad tiene menos de un año que lo acepto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre deseo tener un esposo fuerte y alto como el muchacho que estaba a su lado, el cual era sumamente atractivo…

Pero de seguro él no era Gay, y eso le atraía un gran problema…

"_**Finlandia será llamado "Esposa" por la nación Sueca, este intentara negarlo, pero no funcionara, cocinara para ambos y será toda una ama de casa, eventualmente se ira fijando en el gran porte de la nación de Suecia" **_

_**Mesa Número Seis**_

El griego miró su hoja, no era tan difícil lo que tenia que hacer sinceramente, solo dormirse en cada lugar que se le plazca y hablar sobre gatitos; y de vez en cuando filosofar como buen griego que es, pero solo había una parte en esa hoja que no le convencía.

"**Grecia puede ser un país que siempre este durmiendo y con sus gatos, es un país muy observados y sobre todo cuando se trata de la nación Japonesa"**

Eso significaba ¿Qué Japón le gustaba?

El japonés miraba su hoja, luego a su compañero, después a sus demás compañeros de clase y por último a la maestra que tomaba fotos como desquiciada, y fue ahí cuando lo supo… Su maestra era un Fujoshi…

Esa información le seria de gran ayuda para intentar escapar de las absurdas indicaciones que le dio.

"**Japón será un país callado, bajo el dominio Estadounidense, rara vez mostrara sus expresiones, será muy tímido y respetuoso y pasara gran parte del día con Grecia"**

_**Mesa Número Siete.**_

Lovino estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, tenia mal carácter pero no era para tanto, además no era un adicto a los tomates, Miró a su pareja de trabajo, un leve sonrojo se formo de nueva cuenta en sus mejillas, no quería tener que golpearlo e insultarlo.

El español tenia pensamientos similares, si era alegre como todo español pero no era un masoquista adicto a los tomates y al joven llamado Lovino o Italia del Sur, no sabe si podrá ser tan empalagoso como sus indicaciones lo dictan; y mucho menos se contendrá para no golpear a su compañero cuando lo llame "Bastardo" o intente darle cabezazos.

"_**Seguir las indicaciones Obligatoriamente"**_

_**Mesa Número Ocho**_

Feliciano ponía una mueca de enojo, no era tan despistado, al contrario era uno de los mejores de su clase, que a veces se confunda no quiere decir que solo tenga pasta en el cerebro_**.**_

Por otro lado, volteó discretamente la mirada hacia su sexi y musculoso compañero, solo mirar ese pelo rubio y esos sexis y atrayentes ojos… Tendría que confesarle que es gay, ¿Seria incomodo?, Maldizione ese rubio alemán era exactamente su tipo, volteó a mirar a su hermano de reojo, también el español era sexi, su hermano estaría en un dilema igual que él, ya que ambos eran Gays.

Ludwing miraba con atención su hoja, no era tan serio como lo describían, al contrario, era un joven muy social amante de la cerveza, y cerveza es igual a fiestas y esto es igual a noches de desenfreno alocado, fingir ser un hombre tan recto tal vez no iba con él, añadiendo también que su compañero tenia que seguirlo como sombra y estarlo acosando tampoco sonaba tan lindo, no es que fuera homofóbico ni nada; a decir verdad en una de sus borracheras se acostó con un hombre, pero ese sujeto se miraba que era gay, y de esos que quieren un relación a largo plazo y él era un espíritu libre.

"_**Indicaciones Obligatorias de seguir al pie de la letra" **_

_**Mesa Número Nueve.**_

Elizabeth miraba fijamente a esta pareja, en el mundo fangirl Hetaliano no había gran material sobre esta inusual pareja, y tenia una amiga amante de estos dos personajes, pronto seria su cumpleaños así que esperaba recaudar gran material con ellos.

Pero era imposible, leyeron sus indicaciones y se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, como entendiéndose o algo así, no reclamaron como las demás parejas, no hicieron cartitas cómplices, no se sonrojaron, Nada.

Lo que la castaña no sabia es que estos dos jóvenes se conocían desde la infancia, y mucho menos que ya llevaban dos años como novios… claro si lo supiera los flashes de su cámara los hubieran dejado ciegos.

_**Mesa Número Diez.**_

Feliks miraba mal humorado su hoja, pellizcó a su compañero y fiel amigo Toris.

—Vez Toris hasta este trabajo quiere que acabemos juntos— guiñó un ojo logrando sonrojar a su compañero.

—No digas eso, si tu padre te escuchara—

—Pero el no esta aquí, así que ¿Por qué no empezamos a firmar tratados entre Polonia y Lituania?—

Se acercó a su compañero juntando sus caras, Toris se sonrojo fuertemente ante esto, mientras que Feliks disfrutaba hacer sonrojar a su amigo.

—Si… si Mishta te viera se enojaría— usó como último recurso el lituano.

—Agua fiesta, además sabes que ella ama que te acose, si por ella fuera haríamos un trio—

—¡Feliks!—Le reprendió su amigo.

Elizabeth terminaba de tomar fotos de la pareja, más que feliz, eso fue tan Hot…

—Me pregunto si Matt… err digo Canadá estará bien— se corrigió el Americano ante el miedo de recibir un borrador en la cabeza.

—Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano, eso es lindo— sonrió el inglés.

—Es solo que me preocupa que cosa le pudo haber puesto, Escuche por ahí que "Francia" es muy pervertido—

—Pues "Francia" se mira decente—

—No quiero que Ma… Canadá se sienta incomodo recién descubrió que era…— se mordió la lengua antes de continuar.

—Ya veo, él es umm ¿Gay?—

El joven de lentes afirmó con la mirada.

—Prometí no contárselo a nadie—

—No se lo contare a nadie, te lo prometo—

Elizabeth terminaba de tomar fotos, conecto su cámara a la computadora subiendo los archivos a su Blog.

Inicio sesión e inmediatamente un mensaje le llegó:

_**Ukrania-Yak dice:**_

_Hey mi princesa Fujoshi Hungría, ¿Qué tal tú día con esos alumnos que parecen los personajes de Hetalia?_

_**Princesa Fujoshi dice: **_

_¡Estoy apunto de subir las fotos! _

_**-Tsundere te ha mandado un mensaje: **_

_¡Te Odio! Ya quisiera yo darles clases a esos jóvenes._

_Me encanta la foto donde salen Rusia y China platicando, ¿No me quieres enviar a ese Ruso de regalo?_

_**Ukrania-Yak Dice: **_

_Aun no creo que eso te este pasando, tienes que enviarnos mas fotos, ¿Ya pensaste en pedirles que se vistan como los personajes? _

**Princesa Fujoshi dice:**

_No lo había pensado gracias por la idea._

_**-Chan te ha mandado un mensaje.**_

_Mujer aprovecha, Multi-pairing con tus alumnos…_

_**Princesa Fujoshi ha publicado una pregunta:**_

_**¿Qué parejas quieren que acose y junte?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Siento la tardanza me tarde mucho escribiendo casa mesa, y como verán la ultima pregunta la dejó abierta, aceptando parejas y personajes, los cuales iré metiendo de una manera curiosa :p

Mil gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Eh aquí mi gran fantasía y el de muchas

Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior cometí un error al poner "Fujoshi" Mil disculpas, espero no cometer más errores tonto como esos u.u

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Universo Alterno, posible OCC._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre más adelante, por ahora solo serán los delirios de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se levantó más alegre de lo normal, casi saltaba de la emoción al caminar.<p>

Llegó unos cuarenta minutos antes a la escuela, y se preguntaran ¿Quién rayos estaría en la escuela a esas horas?

Pues increíblemente ya había unos cuantos alumnos de otros cursos y otros maestros.

—Hermano Apúrate—

Escuchó a lo lejos como una voz muy conocida le llegaba a los oídos.

—Lud ya te dije que vamos temprano—

—Pero soy el encargado de la limpieza hoy—

—¿Y? Yo soy profesor, tenme respeto—

—Dejen de pelear en el pasillo, interrumpen mi concentración—

Una tercera voz se unió a los hermanos germanos.

—Oh, Elizabeth llegaste temprano, Muy buenos días—

Elizabeth se sonrojó fuertemente, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, con lentitud volteó a mirar a los tres hombres.

—Muy buenos días Roderich—

¿Y nosotros estamos pintados?—

Gruñó molesto el maestro de gimnasia.

—ah Gilbert, Alemania , buenos días—

—Buenas días maestra Elizabeth— saludó como siempre de manera educada el menor de los hermanos.

—Deberías de ser más como tu hermano, él si es un buen joven—

Le espetó en la cara el maestro de piano al hombre de ojos rojos.

—Tks, que molestos ya me voy, no se te olvide señorito que antes de empezar las clases tienes que ayudarme con el conteo del almacén—

—No soy como tú para olvidarlo—

La mente de la joven maestra dio un "Click" en ese momento, dos maestros juntos en ese pequeño y caluroso almacén, Roderich con las mejillas sonrojadas con un Gilbert detrás de él lambiendo su oreja y haciéndolo perder esa compostura tan digna de su persona…

—Maestra Elizabeth, ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta… ¿Babeando?—

La mencionada sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar esos tan buenos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, oh que dulce sería la vida si pudiera capturar eso.

—Como sea, vayamos al salón—

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más un joven de pelo rubio se les acerco.

—Elizabeth— le llamó el joven, que no era tan joven a decir verdad.

—Intendente Vash— habló sorprendida— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—

Una pequeña niña salió de las espaldas del joven.

—Ella es mi hermana Lily y desde hoy estará en la clase M6, la cual estará a su cargo también, ¿ya revisó sus horarios?—

La maestra asintió levemente, la verdad es que apenas iba a poder ver a sus demás estudiantes.

—Entonces la dejó a su cargo, su primera clase es con ustedes, con su permiso—

Elizabeth miró al hombre alejarse lentamente, luego miró a la pequeña que la miraba tímidamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron dé la impresión, ¡Eran idénticos a Suiza y Liechtenstein!; tenia años mirando al intendente del distrito y nunca lo miró de esta forma.

—Ven acompáñame, te llevare al salón de clases—

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

—Espere por favor—

Elizabeth regresó nuevamente la mirada para encontrarse con "China", sin pensarlo le dirigió una mirada sería.

—Emm Aru~— canturreó espantado el joven asiático, mientras tomaba de la mano a sus hermanos menores.

—Lo siento, aru, ejem vera voy tarde a limpiar el salón, y mis hermanos van a la clase M-6, ¿Sería mucha molestia si los lleva?... Aru—

Los ojos de Elizabeth danzaban de la emoción, ahí frente a sus ojos la familia asiática se encontraba frente a ella.

—Él es…—Iba a comenzar a presentar a sus hermanos cuando estos se le adelantaron.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Im Yong Soo— Un joven de cabello castaño se presentó muy sonriente.

—Que tu apellido es Wang… Aru— gruñó molesto "China".

—Yo soy Xiao Mei— Le dirigió una mirada a su hermano callándolo antes de que le reprochara por lo de su apellido.

—Yo soy Xian Wang— un castaño con rostro serio se presentó— y todos ellos también son Wang—

Los otros menores lo miraron fastidiados.

—Mucho gusto, soy su maestra de Cultura, pero mejor caminemos al salón—

—Se lo agradezco mucho, aru—

Con una reverencia el chino estaba apuntó de irse.

—Oh Ya… Digo China, da—

Se corrigió el ruso con miedo al ver a su maestra.

—Emm maestra ¿Sabe dónde queda el salón M6?—

Una voz diferente se hizo notar.

—Lo siento mi nombre es Yekaterina y ella es Natasha— señaló a una joven de pelo rubio detrás de los hermanos— somos hermanas de Iván—

—Soy Rusia— agregó asustado el ruso.

—Como hoy empiezan los cursos de los más chicos no sabemos cual es el salón de Natasha—

—Yo la puedo llevar, ustedes ya van un poco tarde a su clase—

—Rusia vayamos al salón… aru—

—Adiós Natasha cuídate—

Los tres jóvenes mayores se despidieron.

Sin más interrupciones se dirigió a su salón de clases, pensando aplicar el mismo proyecto a estos alumnos, cada día sentía que si llega a morir en ese momento moriría feliz.

En la puerta del salón se encontraban Polonia y Lituania junto a un joven de lentes de un grado mayor y otro más pequeño; sus ojos brillaron de emoción ¡Eran Estonia y Letonia respectivamente!

Detrás de ellos Noruega se encontraba despidiendo a un niño parecido a Islandia, a lado de ellos Dinamarca y Suecia, espera ¿Qué hacían ellos juntos? Claramente puso en sus hojas que tenían que llevarse mal, bueno el asunto que es que había un niño idéntico a Sealand.

Todos los "países" miraron con terror a su maestra, se despidieron rápidamente corriendo a su salón.

Suspiró con cansancio para entrar al salón.

—Bien desde hoy olvidaran su nombre humano—

Todos los presentes la miraron con temor, y ciertamente ¿Quién no la miraría así?

—Hoy les asignare un país a cada uno, y les daré unas indicaciones de como comportarse, aquel que no siga eso recibirá un gran castigo—

Los pequeños la miraron asustados asintiendo rápidamente.

Después de entregar cada personaje respectivamente se dirigió a su salón de clases favorito, con la cámara en mano lista para tomar cuanta foto pudiera.

Pero al abrir la puerta una gran sorpresa se llevó.

América estaba "Violando" (Según ella) a Canadá.

Lo que en realidad pasó en realidad, es que ambos estaban en la misma mesa en la clase de Física, cuando Alfred iba a volver con Arthur, quiero decir cuando américa iba a regresar con su amor Inglaterra, Francia que venia corriendo para regresar a su lugar, al notar cual era la siguiente clase, chocó con Estados Unidos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

El flash de la cámara de Elizabeth no dejaba de brillar…

Un mensaje le llegó a su celular.

_**Ukrania-Yak**__** dice:**_

_**Preciosa adivina quien se transfirió a la misma escuela donde trabajas.**_

Otro mensaje le llegó al mismo tiempo.

_**—chan dice: **_

_**Hey princesa, Vash me acaba de llamar para decirme que mañana iremos los miembros del consejo para ver los proyectos que lleva acabo la escuela, me muero por ver a tus alumnos :3.**_

_**Princesa Fujoshi Respondió:**_

_**Cada día amo más mi trabajo, ya verán las fotos que subiré hoy…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, no hubo tanto Fanservice como quería poner, pero aclaro algo, las parejas que puse en el segundo capitulo son las oficiales, pero no olviden que esto es un fanservice, Elizabeth cumplirá todas sus fantasías hetalicas, digo, ¿si ustedes tuvieron a estos jóvenes como alumnos, no harían lo mismo?<p>

Tomarles fotos en cuanta pareja pudieran hacer, trio, orgia, etc (¿?)

Este capitulo fue más para introducir a los demás personajes, en el próximo pondré las parejas que me pidieron.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien, la verdad no se manejar muy bien a los Latinos, ¿Irónico? Claro, como le mencione a una personita ~ Soy mexicana y como tal sé que existen todo ~ tipo de mexicanos, además una de mis mejores amigas es de Perú y me cuenta muchas cosas, Como aún no se manejarlos bien me dedicaré a matar esa forma absurda en que nos ven.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos, También se encuentran en una época de guerra la cual aún no aclaro._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre o mención de ellas.

_**Dedicatoria**__: a NekoSan20196 que me ha dado la información de los países, Mil gracias niña, como te dije la primera pareja ira dedicada a ti con todo mi amour ~_

* * *

><p>—Tarado, te dije que nos diéramos prisa— Exclamó una mujer de pelo castaño— Es nuestro primer día en una escuela de ricachones y llegaremos tarde.<p>

—Tranquila hermanita, aún no toca el timbre.

—¡Juan Pedro Filomeno Pancho Pancracio! No me hables en ese tono— La mujer golpeó al muchacho con su maletín haciéndole un raspón en la nariz.

—Con una, que no me llames así, no seas exagerada Itzel.

Elizabeth iba llegando a la escuela encontrándose con esos dos extraños jóvenes, no parecían ser alumnos, o a lo mejor eran nuevos.

—Disculpen ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, voltearon a ver a la mujer.

—Sorry, you speak Spanish?

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundida.

—¿De qué parte son?— Su mente le recordó que un grupo de alumnos llegaría de los países bajos de América.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Itzel y él es mi hermano Juan Pedro Sánchez y ambos venimos de México.

El muchacho le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, Elizabeth se mordió levemente los labios al momento que los saludaba.

—Disculpen pero ¿Por qué no traen sombreros?

La pregunta dejo con duda a los hermanos, una risa sínica se escucho detrás de ella.

—Estos ricos weones y sus estúpidos estereotipos.

—Manuel, no seas groseros.

Dos muchachos altos se acercaron, uno de pelo castaño y el otro de pelo rubio.

—Disculpe, este mocoso no quería decir eso, ¿verdad?

—Como sea, buscamos el salón G8 ¿Usted sabe donde esta?

Elizabeth frunció el ceño molesta.

—Primero: Más respeto y segundo: Sí, si se donde esta ya que yo doy clases ahí.

El castaño hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento, Mi nombre es José Manuel González Rodríguez y vengo de chile, perdone que le haya dicho eso pero me choca la gente que cree que los estereotipos baratos.

—Yo soy Martín Hernández y vengo de Argentina— se presentó el rubio— Un placer conocerla.

—Con todo respeto— Itzel tomó la atención de la húngara— El chico esté… ¿Manuel?, tiene razón, mi hermano y yo nos vestimos como cualquier otro.

Elizabeth se sintió un poco avergonzada.

Vash llegó junto con Roderich, la mente de Elizabeth se olvido de esos chicos y se centró en fangirlear con la llegada de esos dos, ¿Qué andarían haciendo juntos? Mataría por una cámara en estos momentos.

Los hombres venían acompañados por otros jóvenes.

—Elizabeth— Saludo cortésmente el castaño de lentes.

—Te buscaba para presentarte a los nuevos alumnos— terminó de explicar el rubio.

Detrás de el un grupo de jóvenes se hizo presente.

—Él es Miguel y viene de Perú.

Un chico de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, se presentó con una leve reverencia y siguió mirando con un aire de indiferencia.

—Él es Sebastián Artigas y viene de Uruguay.

Un joven de pelo rubio con unos lentes muy "Fashion" se presentó.

—Él es Julio Paz y viene de Bolivia.

El muchacho de ojos marrones y pelo castaño miró con indiferencia a los demás.

—Esté de aquí es Luciano Da Silva y viene de Brasil.

Gilbert, que iba llegando, exclamó entusiasmado.

—¡Hey! ¿Y tu balón de soccer?

Manuel se golpeó con su mano en la cara.

—Estos weones…

—Gil, cariño guárdate tus comentarios.

—Eli, no me digas así.

Vash carraspeó llamando la atención una vez más.

Prosigo, Ella es Catalina Gómez y viene de Colombia.

Una muchacha delgada y de piel bronceada se acercó, dando a entender que era ella.

—Aún faltan otros alumnos por llegar, trátalos como a tus demás alumnos, no olvides que todos ellos están aquí por haber obtenido una beca.

Elizabeth miró a los jóvenes indicándoles que la siguieran.

Entró al salón, donde la mirada curiosa de sus alumnos la invadieron.

—Ellos son los nuevos alumnos, vienen de América del Sur.

—Y centro—Añadió Itzel.

—Dejare que ellos se presenten.

Corrió a su laptop y la prendió a gran velocidad, entró a la pagina conocida para publicar una nueva pregunta.

Mientras escribía pudo escuchar como le preguntaban a los mexicanos por que no traían a su burrito, ganándose un borrador, que tomó Itzel del pizarrón, en la cara.

_**Princesa Fujoshi ha realizado una nueva pregunta: **_

_**¿Qué me pueden decir de los países Latinos?**_

Regresó la atención a la clase, Miguel tomaba de la cintura a Manuel, intentado detenerlo para que no golpeara a sus "Incultos" compañeros.

—Juro que lo mato— gritó lleno de furia.

Un tintineo volvió a llamar la atención de la joven maestra.

_**Neko-chan Ha contestado:**_

_**¿Países Latinos? Me encantan, te mando una página para que lo cheques…**_

Elizabeth dio click en el enlace, transportándose a un mundo nuevo de Hetalia, y que mejor más Yaoi.

—Pedro, puedes venir un momento.

El mencionado dejó a su hermana, que también iba a matar a uno de sus compañeros por no creer lo de la beca.

—Sí maestra ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—¿Podrías ponerte este curita en la nariz?

Él la miró extrañado pero asintió.

—Miguel, Manuel, vayan a sentarse en la última mesa, y los demás se quedan ahí hasta que decida como los pondré.

_**Princesa fujoshi ha comentado: **_

_**¿Parejas Latinas? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Lo siento, muy corto, lo sé, además no metí a todos, pero es que primer tengo que saber como manejarlo y como emparejarlos.<p>

Y pues respondan la pregunta

Aunque como se lo prometí a NekoSan20196, que ahora amo *-*, La primera pareja Latina será … Perú x Chile.

Aunque ya saben, Elizabeth cumplirá todas sus fantasías.

Y acabé mi reto autoimpuesto :D

Actualice mis fics antes de terminar la semana n.n (Aquí aún es viernes :3)

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
